Dragon Warrior III: Without Destination
by Kaeyla Blynne
Summary: Ryushi, Pyp, Noth, and Demia need experience, items, and money, so the Demia decides to change from mission to adventure.
1. Chapter One

There's a Time and Place for (Almost) Everyone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demia was lost. Aiming to head towards Romaly with her and her team of outcasts, they had a long ways to go. Calling all of her friends into a huddle, she asked over the group, "Anyone know where we are?"  
  
There was a slight murmur across her three Dragon Warriors, and everyone shook their head no. With a sigh, Demia beckoned them to follow her. She had to succumb to what she never would have thought about doing: theft.   
  
"Guys," whispered Demia, as the group crouched low in a shamble of branches, "We have to steal some Gold, weapons, and food from the nearby towns. I hate doing this, but it is all we can do."  
  
After a bit of mumbling about "Damn Aliahan" and "Stupid town", the group came to an agreement. They decided that Noth, the strongest, would break in to Kol's treasury and steal some gold. Ryushi, the lightest and quickest, would sneak into the food shop and steal some food. Pyp would, using his agility, confuse and surround the weapon shop owner while Demia took the weapons.  
  
Demia called among her friends, "Let us begin!" The action began.  
  
As each did their job, Demia secretly hoped that it wouldn't work. She used to live in this town, before she came a Warrior. She had grown up here, and loved it, until the town turned on her. A rumor was spread, saying that she was a witch and should be banished. Fleeing, terrified of the accusation, Demia found a life as an outcast.  
  
Suddenly, it was time. She went inside the pandemonium, and snuck out with three swords (the Fighter, Ryushi, did better without a weapon), four shields, and six staffs. As Noth entered their hideout in the woods, carrying 65,000 Gold, Demia was amazed. "How the hell did you get so much?!"  
  
"Dunno. Just grabbed what I could."  
  
"WHY THE HE-" Demia started. She stopped yelling and lowered her voice to a mumble. "Thanks. Put it in our bag..."  
  
Thanking Pyp as he came back, Demia signed. I have just robbed my home town of its riches, she thought. Oh well, they robbed me too.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The group marched on, hoping towards Romaly, slowly but surely. Pyp, Noth, Ryushi, and Demia ate, hopefully restoring their strength, because suddenly, a large group of Slimes and Ravens attacked.  
  
"CHARGE!!" screamed Noth.  
  
"DEFEND!!" screamed Ryushi.  
  
"RUN!!" screamed Pyp.  
  
"I GO WITH NOTH! WE NEED THIS TRAINING!! CHARGE!!" screamed Demia.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Please review! After 2 reviews I will add the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: I got exactly 0 reviews, but I really wanted to add this chapter. Oh well. If nobody likes my stories, I don't care- I just enjoy writing them! =^.^=  
___________  
Chapter Two  
___________  
  
Demia, Ryushi, Pyp, and Noth, all newly armed, decided to attack the weak slimes first. Noth destroyed two with one slash, while Pyp jumped up into the sky and squashed another two. Demia used a magic skill called "flamethrow" on all the rest, lowering their health to one. Ryushi stood away from everyone else, while the monsters circled around her. Ryushi smiled, pulling out her long, curved dagger. Slash! All the rest were dead in a flash, or should I say, a slash. Now for the Ravens...  
  
Pyp pulled out a wind staff and shot a blowing tornado towards the Ravens, but they easily saw it coming and dodged. "Shit! Those little bastards dodge so fricken easily!" mumbled Pyp. Demia swung at one with her dagger, hitting it in the stomach and killing it.   
  
Noth jumped on the final remaining Raven, landing directly on its skull, crushing the bone with his strong steel armor. The team high fived him as they walked off  
  
Everyone gained sixty-three experience points. Pyp grew a level, and from the treasure chest, the group got 57 gold and an herb.  
  
"What a victory!" exclaimed Ryushi, out of breath. "I will be at level seven with only ten more exp. points!" Noth bragged, "Well I will be at level ten with thirty seven! Ha ha!" Hearing this, Ryushi sulked out of emberassment. Demia consoled her, "Noth is supposed to grow fast. He is a Warrior, and you are a thief. Thieves grow slower!"  
  
The friends celebrated with a nice, tasty lunch of sweetened herbs and continued on their journey.  
  
As they neared a city, Ryushi spotted some kind of scroll on the ground. "Hey! Look there! What is that?" she exclaimed, picking it up. Demia walked over, looking at what she found. Ryushi's pupils widened as she said to her friends, "It is a world map! We are saved!"  
  
Everyone came to look at the map, not believing what Ryushi said. It was a map all right. In unison, the group said, "Yes!"  
  
The map was titled, "The Map of the World". A caption beneath it said, "You are here." An arrow pointed towards a grassland next to a city. "Sweet!" yelled Noth. "Let's go to Syrtec! Maybe we can get directions to Romaly there.   
  
"No, let's go somewhere else. I don't think we need to go to Romaly. We can be explorers! We can roam the world, and find new continents! We will grow strong! We will be the ultimate team!"  
  
Voices saying "yeah..." gradually grew stronger as the others saw the light of the idea. It grew to "YEAH!!" Unanimously, the group agreed.  
  
"But where to now, then?" said Noth. Pyp replied, "How about the mountains? We can start our adventure there; there are lots of strong monsters out there." Everyone agreed to the wise suggestion.  
  
The group turned right, heading toward the mountains. After a few minutes of silent walk and smiles on everybody's face, Demia called to her group, "Everyone! There is our first battle: a WildApe. They are very strong, and have a great defense. This will be hard! We have no strategy against it: it is laissez faire. OK?" Resolutely, they agreed.  
  
The friends could now easily hear the roar of the WildApe. They cautiously approached it. Seeing them, it attacked. 


	3. Chapter Three

Note: Here is chapter three. Jeez, my chapters are short! I hope you like the story so far... no one seems to...no reviews...oh well. =^,^= Here is the story!  
_________________________________________________________  
Chapter Three  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
With extreme force, using both fists, the WildApe smashed down everything in sight. It was in a rage, and that was very dangerous. Demia quickly stabbed it in the back with her dagger. It roared and turned around to attack, but Demia was too fast for it.   
  
Ryushi jumped up on its shoulders and beat its head with her club. Shaking her off like a dog shakes off water, still smashing with its fists, the WildApe roared.  
  
Pyp threw a knife at its face, but right at that time the beast turned around. The knife lodged itself between the shoulderblades. The WildApe saw the attacker and went after him.  
  
Simultaneously, the fists of the WildApe beat down, like someone trying to squash a bug. Pyp got it their way unknowingly. Fist met bone and Pyp died.  
  
"Pyp!" screamed Ryushi, Noth, and Demia at the same time. Narrowing her eyes, Ryushi came up with a quick diversion plan. Summoning the other two, she looked at the beast in comtempt. When they came to her (the stupid beast still trying to kill Pyp again), she quickly whispered her plan. "Diversion. I attack from the front, Noth, you attack from the back, and you, Demia, cast curses on it. Got it? Good. Start!"   
  
The WildApe, suddenly, realizing he already killed Pyp, came charging at them. Noth got behind it, Ryushi in front, and Demia sent out her best curse. "Firebane!" she called. It combusted into flames, roaring and beating everything around it with rage. Ryushi threw a spear between it's eyes, and ran behind the beast. It turned around, stepping on Noth, instantly shattering his spinal cord.   
  
"NOTH!" Ryushi cried. "Demia! Get Pyp and Noth and put them in coffins!" Her fists clenched, she charged with her sword at breakneck speed. The sword entered the WildApe's back, the final blow. It fell to the ground with a huge shake, dead before it hit the ground.  
  
Out of breath, sobbing, Ryushi ran over to Demia, feeling strength coming into her. Realizing that she grew four levels, she calmed down a bit. They gained 283 exp, and both Demia and herself had skipped four levels! Also, a treasure chest dropped from the Ape's mess of fur. Demia pried it open, finding 233 Gold. She smiled a weak smile at Ryushi.  
  
"We can try to get them healed at the nearest town...Syrtec, the nearest city (she found on the map), has a church we can visit. For a small fee, we might be able to get them healed!"  
  
"Ok...let's do that..." murmured Ryushi. A weak smile flourished upon her face. "Wait till Noth and Pyphear about this!" 


End file.
